New Beginings
by Tashaahh
Summary: Second half of first season with a few plot twists ;


**Cut me some slack, this is my first Glee story. I adore the show with all my heart, as well as all the characters. However, some characters will end up leaving the story, not entirely sure which ones yet as of now, but I will let my readers know as I figure it out. Also note, different parts of each chapter is going to be told from a different characters point of view. As it looks right now Finn will be controlling most of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters from the show. Glee and all characters from the show are owned by Fox. I however, do own written in characters not associated with the show.**

**So here's what's happened on Glee: Quinn's pregnant with Puck's baby and Finn found out, yikes. Finn said he's done with her and the club all together, but completely went against his word and helped the New Directions win sectionals. Now the glee club is preparing for regionals. And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

My mind keeps running away from me. Ever since the thing with Quinn and being knocked up by Puck, it's like I can't control my anger anymore. I mean, I should feel better now that I don't have to deal with that baby drama anymore, but a part of me still isn't over her, and a part of me really just wants to bash Puck's skull in, but I can't bring myself to do it. Just seeing them together gets me depressed, and then my game is off, in basketball, in glee, with girls, and even on Xbox.

"Hi Finn!" Oh great, Rachel. Ever since sectionals, and the Quinn thing, she hasn't left me alone. I mean, I guess I don't really mind being her boyfriend and all, but that means I have to try harder to pretend I'm listening to her. "Are you ready for Glee club today? I have so many great ideas I can't wait to share with the group! And with you being my co-captain I feel as if I should run them by you first, let me see if I can find my ideas binder…"

"Oh hey Rachel. Look don't worry about it, let's just head to Mr. Schu's room and we'll find it there." Uh oh, I think Rachel may have noticed me staring at Quinn. She should expect it though; all of this did just happen last weekend and all. Maybe she'll just think I'm dumb and staring off into space like everyone else thinks. "Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah, let's go ahead and head in." Yeah, she's pissed. Oh well, she'll get over it, she always has.

**GLEE!**

I know being my boyfriend is hard work and all, but it seems like Finn really doesn't care. I thought he was deeper than this. I don't know, maybe it's because he's still trying to get over the whole baby drama that happened before sectionals. I guess I'm just happy knowing he is mine now, and nothing can take that away from me.

We walked into the auditorium as Schuester was announcing that we were having auditions. "But Mr. Schu, we already have twelve members, we're strong with what we have, do we really need add on more inexperienced individuals hindering our chances at regionals? I mean, we really don't have long to teach them all the numbers we have already rehearsed and…"

"Rachel, we need all the help we can get with regionals. The more and better voice we can get, the greater our chances." It's like he's out to get me, as usual. Every time something good happens for me, or anytime I do something to help the glee club, Schuester takes a stab at ruining my life. This isn't the first time. "Okay, let's start from the top."

He began going down the list from one horrible audition to the next. I swear my ears we're bleeding from all the mediocre talent in this room. I guess that is what I get for being the best. Not trying to sound conceited or anything. I had no idea what this club was up against until she walked into the room…

**GLEE!**

Mr. Schu decided we needed to have another open audition to improve glee. Rachel was all but thrilled for this. She repeatedly kept bashing on everything all the kids were doing wrong. "Finn, can't you tell this is a bad idea for the group?" She kept telling me. I just sat there and kind of pretended I was listening, like I always do. "See, look at her. Her rendition of Past the Point of No Return is completely off key!"

My stomach completely dropped when the next girl walked onto stage. "Brooklyn O'Malley" Mr. Schu called out. She was super hot. I think I may have started drooling a little bit when she walked on stage. She was super skinny, black hair, blue eyes, very nice rack. I could feel Rachel tensing up beside me, but I couldn't help but to stare. "And what will you be singing today miss?"

"Um, hi. I'm Brooklyn O'Malley. I will be singing I'm With You." She was so timid. When she started singing was when I completely lost it.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Her voice, it was like nothing I had ever heard before. She sounded like an angel. Rachel was going to hate me for this, but I couldn't help it. I got up and started singing with her.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I could see Rachel glaring at me as the new girl and I began inching closer to each other, while staring each other in the eyes. I didn't know what this feeling was, when I looked into her eyes, it was like nothing else around existed. It wasn't like singing with Rachel where I was kind of forced to, but with Brooklyn, I actually enjoyed it.

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

That was when all hell broke loose. Rachel stormed out, the entire audience broke out in cheering, Mr. Schu exclaimed "Welcome to the New Directions Brooklyn O'Malley," and the new girl continued to stare into my eyes, before bolting off stage. I turned out to the audience and smiled, considering I honestly had no clue what was going on at this moment. All I knew was:

I had to find her.

**GLEE!**

Finn gets everyone, and I always get stuck with the shorter end of the deal. Well, I know knocking up Quinn was my fault, but this new girl is smokin' hot, and as usual Finn was going to go after her. In the beginning of everything, like when I first joined glee, Finn had Quinn, and I wanted her, and not just because she was carrying my baby or anything. Then I gave up and moved on to Rachel, and she dumped me for him. It also seems like something is going on between him and Santana, the way he's been hanging around her and Brittany lately.

Nothing is okay between him and me still, after Rachel spilled that I was the father of Quinn's baby. I lost my best friend, it's almost like I have nothing anymore, besides the whole jock thing going for me. Glee is a good thing, it helps me see who I really am inside, and it helps me express something I love.

I saw her. Brooklyn was walking down the hall towards Mr. Schu's office. Being my smooth self, I slipped between her and the door. "Why, hello there gorgeous. What brings you to my side of the hall this fine day?" She looked annoyed, ah damn. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can just call me Puck. I heard you singing the other day at auditions, and you sounded great."

"Um, hi… Puck. I'm Brooklyn." Was all she said before she tried to scoot past me into Schuester's office. "Sorry I can't stay and chat, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"There's no need to be in a hurry. You have all of free period. So where did you move from? And of all places, why Ohio?" She seemed to be getting even more annoyed, what am I doing?

"I'm from Los Angeles. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be on my way." She darted past me into Schuester's office, with no warning, and shut the door behind her. My game can't be that off, can it?

I decided to just walk toward the locker rooms, until Quinn came up behind me and started bitching at me, as usual. "Why were you talking to her? Just because some new tramp comes strutting into the school does not mean you can completely ditch me." Here is goes again.

"Babe, you know I don't dig on fat chicks, do you think you could cut back on what you eat?"

"I'm pregnant, Puck!" Ah geez…

**GLEE!**

"Hello! Hello?"

"Hello." Everyone repeats. I just sit here thinking about everything going on right now. Finn is acting like a jerk, he hasn't spoke to me once today. I listen as Mr. Schu explains the glee clubs assignment for the week: Hello. After rehearsal ends I rush down to the music store to find a hello piece for the assignment.

I'm looking through arrangement after arrangement until I see one that sparks my interest, "Hello" by Lionel Richie. I begin to look through it when out of nowhere someone pulls the book down and starts commenting the piece I'm looking at. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Oh my god. You're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

"And you're Rachel Berry. I saw you perform at sectionals. Your rendition of "Don't Rain on My Parade" was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But you're talented." He took the piece out of my hand and walked over to the celebrity biographies, then over to the piano. "What do you say we take it for a spin?"

"Here? Uh, I'm kinda nervous."

He sighed. "I remember when I used to get nervous." Then he began playing the song and singing.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

I started singing with him. This was an opportunity of a lifetime.

_I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it in your smile,  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide,  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you …_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

'_Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you …_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying … _

We looked into each others eyes, I almost melted.

_I love you._

He looked at me and said "We should do this more often. How's Friday night?"

**GLEE!**

It wasn't until after glee rehearsal when I was finally able to talk to her. Rachel ran off without even saying anything to me, so I was able to talk to her without any trouble. "Hey, Brooklyn, wait up." She turned around and smiled at me. "Uh, hi, I'm Finn Hudson. I figured I'd introduce myself since I sung with you the other day."

"Oh yeah, that was nice. You are very talented, Finn Hudson. And nice to meet you." She smiled at me again.

"So you're new, right? Where are you from?" I can't think of anything to say to her. Maybe I'll ask her if she wants to work on this hello assignment together. Or maybe I'll ask her out to dinner or something.

"I'm from Los Angeles, California. Ohio wasn't my first choice to move, but my parents put me here with my Aunt." She looked down. "But I have to get home; I have a lot of unpacking to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Finn Hudson." Then she took off down the hall.

"Oh, wait! What's your number?" I yelled down the hall, but she was out the door before I could finish. That was when I knew what my hello song was going to be.

I spent the next week working on my hello number. At school I would occasionally run into Brooklyn, and I could see Rachel's head about to explode. Finally, she came up and talked to me about it.

"Finn, we need to talk. I know that I'm not the pretty popular type, and that being my boyfriend is hard work, but know that I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask is that you are honest with me."

"Rachel, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Then I walked away, and into glee rehearsal to show the group the number I put together.

Mr. Schu began talking about the hello numbers. "Does anyone have a hello number they have put together?"

"Mr. Schu, I have something. It's a song by All Time Low, and I got the inspiration from someone." The rock beat began playing, and I saw Brooklyn's face light up.

_This city, so pretty under moonlit skies  
We'll be hangin' like a cigarette  
So stunning, start runnin'  
Tonight's like a knife  
Would you cut me with your kiss?_

I bleed, red lips, you're unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you out  
Here's my invitation

Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?

Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world

Brooklyn got up and started singing with me. The rest of the group, minus Rachel started dancing. I could feel Rachel's glare, it was almost cutting into my skin.__

This city was your city  
Heels on the sidewalk, beggin' for a back beat  
Don't worry, I fight dirty  
Tonight's like a right hook, knock you off your feet

I'll be yours truly unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you out  
Here's your invitation

Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?

Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world

Kiss it all goodbye  
Tonight should've never been more alive  
You're so alive  
You're not afraid to die  
And I can see it in your eyes, your eyes

Everyone starting singing.

_Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down  
Who's ready to party?_

Hello Brooklyn, hey L.A.  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world

London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco  
DC, Chicago, Baltimore, Toronto  
(There's a party at the end of the world)

Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico  
Paris, here we go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world 

The song ended, everyone broke out into applause, and out of nowhere, Brooklyn kissed me.

Oh shit.

**GLEE!**


End file.
